Existing projected beam smoke detectors can be difficult to install and align. Many times when such a detector is installed, a technician believes that an installation has been done correctly, and the detector indicates no trouble conditions. However, later, any slight movement of the detector will cause a trouble condition. This is because the detector's beam was not centered properly on the detector's reflector.
At installation or when subsequently providing maintenance to the detector, it is often necessary for the technician to know a distance across a projected space in order to properly set a sensitivity. Currently, the technician must independently measure the distance in some way or read the distance from drawings of a building. Once the distance is known, a proper sensitivity setting can be selected on the detector.
One known approach to addressing the above noted problem has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,760,359 (the '359 patent), which issued Jul. 20, 2010, is entitled “Beam Detector Distance Measurement, ” and is assigned to the assignee hereof. The '359 patent is hereby incorporated by reference. In the '359 patent, the distance the beam travels between the detector's transmitter and the detector's receiver is measured. A sensitivity parameter of the detector could be set in response to results of that measurement.